


Listen with your heart.

by D_E_A



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anger, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, M/M, Mental Breakdown
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_E_A/pseuds/D_E_A
Summary: Sometimes you have to listen with your heart and trust the one you love.





	Listen with your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> One piece and the songs are not mine but credit is due to the amazing people who created them because honestly god bless. I suck at writing but here is this!

It was late when Luffy walked in to their shared home, this was the third time this week for Law to lay awake waiting for him. He laid there quietly while Luffy shuffled behind him to remove his cloths and lay next to him; when he finally settled a fruity smell suddenly surrounded their space and it took all in him not to choke on it. Gritting his teeth he sat up and look back to the boy he had for some reason chosen to love; getting up he walked out of the room to spend the night in the guest room.

When morning came Law was up before him, which was a norm, but today it was because he couldn’t get a wink of sleep. Ignoring the headache that was sure to come from stressing over these things he instead decide to focus on making himself a cup of coffee. As he did the sound of a door opening and closing sounded behind him and feet shuffled themselves in to the kitchen where he stood stirring the coffee. Luffy stopped right next to him and leaned heavily against him while yawning. The smell from last night still hung thickly around him causing Law to grimace and pull away.

"Morning!" Luffy said pulling himself out of the trance.

Normally Law would have greeted him back and kissed him, but it has been weeks since he has even had a proper conversation with him. Distance he told himself; it will make things easier he would repeat over and over. Grunting as a response he walked off without so much as a glance to him while he gathered his paperwork to head out.

"I'll be coming home late so don't bother to wait up." Law said as he walked out.

"Okay, have a nice—" Luffy began but Law shut the door behind him before he could even finish.

Breathing through the pain that coursed through him, he pushed away from the door and begged himself to not cry. It had only been matter of time before Luffy went off and found something better with someone else, and yet knowing that he couldn't let go. Getting in to his car he backed out of the parking lot and rushed out before he did something he would regret.

_**Hours later...** _

It was one in the morning when Law finally parked outside of his home. He fought against his sleepiness to pull himself and his things out of the car to make it up the steps. Stopping in front of his door he unlocked it and made his way inside, the darkness was pierced by the light in the hallway. Closing the door behind him after turning on the light he took in the eerie silence that engulfed him. Ignoring it as best as he can he walked in to his room to see it had been untouched since the moment he had left this morning.

Luffy had left and had not come back at all.

Without realizing it Law had grabbed the picture of them sitting on the coffee table, and faintly felt when he was smashing it against the wall. Hot angry tears ran down his face as he continue to break item after item in his fit of anger and sadness. When did it become too much for him? How does he let them manage to hurt and break him over and over again? Letting out a broken sob he fell down and cried in to his now bloody hands; frustration shook to his very core as he laid out next to all the broken glass. The last thing he saw was a picture of them smiling in to the camera.

The world went dark.

The blinding light pouring in through his window and the pain slowly throbbing in both his hands is what woke Law from his sleep. The bleeding had stop at some point but he could feel the effects of the amount he lost anyways, so he stood slowly and carefully made his way through the broken glass. As he attended his wounds he tried to ignored the resounding silence that threatened to break him again.

Pulling himself together he began to clean up the mess that was cause in his fit of frustration. It didn't take long for him to gather up the broken glass and picture frames in to a neat pile, all that was left were the pictures that once reside within the very frames now going to the trash. Dusting off the fragments of glass that we're still on it he stared down at the image that seemed to have happened so long ago.

"God damnit..." Law muttered as he felt tears rolling down his face again.

Drying his tears he picked up the rest of them and threw them all in the first drawer he could find. Finishing up the cleaning in a matter of minutes he continued with picking up furniture, he didn't even remember throwing, back to their place. When he was done the place looked as though he had never come home, but with the pictures missing it was evident he had. As he was about to go to his room and sleep the rest of the day the front door opened.

"Torao! I'm home." Luffy shouted from the entrance. He flinched.

"Welcome home." Law said when Luffy walked in to sight. Recently showered and a fruity smell lingering around Luffy is what made Law almost walk out and never come back. And he did, but to his room where he could escape an argument just for now.

"Torao...where are our pictures?" Luffy asked from the living room. When Law remained silent he followed him in to the room. "Torao?" He asked.

"I don't know." Law answered not looking at him.

"Rea—woah what happened to your hands?" Luffy asked taking his hands in his own.

Yanking his hand back he glared at Luffy, "Don't touch me." He said walking off.

"Law, is something wrong?" Luffy asked, the hurt in his voice was there and Law almost broke. 

"Luffy, let's end this." Law said not daring himself to look back. Before he could regret it he was already grabbing a duffle bag to stuff his clothes in it.

"What, why?!" Luffy shouted as he ran towards Law.

"Stay away from me!" Law shouted as he shoved Luffy out of the way. Walking off he made his way to the door.

"You can't just leave me!" Luffy shouted back as he ran after him. Luffy manage to grab his arm, but Law quickly yanked it back.

"Don't—don't touch me." Law said pulling away from him.

"Why are you...please..." Luffy was crying now.

Taking his things he went out to his car, leaving a crying Luffy at the entrance. If he cried in the car while going to his father's home than that was nobody's business but his own.

_**Two weeks later...** _

Law had long since lost track of the times he had cried since that day two weeks ago. His father constantly insisted he spoke to Luffy, but Law refused to listen. As he laid in bed trying to will away the tears that were at bay, he could faintly hear his father moving around before it became silent. Not questioning it he was about to close his eyes when a movement by the door caught his eye. Curious he raised his head to see a small pink piece of paper peaking under the door. Frowning he climbed off the bed and reached for it. Opening it he held his breath at what it said.

_To my one and only, Trafalgar Law, will you dance with me tonight?"_

_-Luffy._

Not hesitating for another second, Law ran out of his room to see the house was empty. The pounding of his heart was making the world almost to quiet for him; he could breathe but why did it feel he was suffocating? He tried to run that's why. Looking around he saw another pink slip sitting at the table. Rushing to it he flipped it over to see more writing on it.

_Let's dance my love, do you remember where we fell in love?_

_-Luffy_

Running out of the house he made way to the baratrie where he met Luffy, and the memory of a smiling face telling him how he fell for him suddenly flooded his mind. Gasping from that thought he ran faster to get to that restaurant. Turning the last corner he stopped in front of the place to see it was lit inside out. Fairy light twinkled brightly out the door and led inside where roses littered all across the floor. Stepping inside he nearly fell to the ground when he saw their pictures hanging from the ceiling spinning around with ribbons holding them together. The tables were covered with red cloths and each one had a candle lit on it with a rose adorning along with it. At the very back the stage that was often occupied by Brooke and Chopper was empty but more fairy lights were covering the stage floor. Just as he begun to wonder what was going on gentle music began to play in the background as Luffy stepped out in to the spotlight that suddenly lit up the center of the room. Behind him Nami and Robin stepped on to stage with microphones in their hands.

"Luffy…" He began but Luffy simply held out his hand to him with a single finger pressed against his own lips to indicate silence. Taking it he slipped in to the embrace all to easily just as they began to sing.

_**( Start playing Trust by Keyshia Cole)** _

_Let me be the one who can take you from all the things you see_

_And if you trust in me I can be that_

_Through anything you need (anything you need)_

_And give it all to me baby_

_Don't you run from me baby_

"Law…" Luffy whispered swinging him in time to the music. Law couldn’t answer to his name as he quietly listened to the song.

_I'll give you every little piece of me_

_No I won't leave out a thing cause I know_

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life_

_Got you feeling like this cant be right_

_But I wont hurt you I'm down for you baby_

_(i know you've seen a lot of things)_

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life_

_Got you feeling like this cant be right_

_But I won't hurt you I'm down for you baby (i'm down for you baby)_

"Luffy." Law finally managed through the lump in his throat. As much taller he was right now he felt so much smaller than him in his arm. This was the song playing from Luffy's heart to his, and it was drowning out all the fears.

_Let me show you love can be easy if you just let it be (if you let be)_

_Nothing is promised but I believe if_

_If I give it everything_

_I 'll give you everything I've got_

_I'll won't stop until you get it right_

_All the trust, & all the love you know we got a lot baby_

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life_

_Got you feeling like this cant be right_

_But I won't hurt you I'm down for you baby_

_(i know you've seen a lot of things)_

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life_

_Got you feeling like this cant be right_

_But I won't hurt you I'm down for you baby (i'm down for you baby)_

_I trust you, I love you, I want you, I need you_

_Baby I breath you, never leave you_

_Life wouldn't be the same without you_

_I trust you, I love you, I want you, I need you_

_Baby I breath you, never leave you_

_Life wouldn't be the same without you, no, no, no, no, no_

Law had given up on holding back the cries that racked his body as Luffy smiled at him.

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life_

_Got you feeling like this cant be right_

_But I won't hurt you I'm down for you baby_

_(i know you've seen a lot of things)_

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life_

_Got you feeling like this cant be right_

_But I wont hurt you I'm down for you baby (i'm down for you baby)_

_I know you've seen a lot of things in your life (in your life)_

_In your life (in your life), I wont hurt you_

_Baby no, in your life (in your life)_

_In your life (in your life), I love you baby oh_

_I don't care what they say about us oh no, no, no, no, no_

_In your life (in your life), in your life (in your life)_

_I won't hurt you baby know in your life (in your life)_

_In your life (in your life) I wont hurt you baby no in your_

_Life (in your life) in your life (in your life)_

_I love you baby yeah oh_

"I truly and honestly love you Law, don’t you trust me?" Luffy asked with a small smile.

"I'm so sorry I thought…I didn’t want you to tell me that I wasn’t enough. I have never been enough for anyone so when you walked in to my life I…I wanted this to be real and yet-" Law was rambling at this point but he couldn’t care less. Just as he was going to state his case a new song began to play. 

_**(Start to play Heaven sent by Keyshia Cole)** _

Confused he looked around for the source but came up empty, turning back to Luffy he almost fell on his ass when he saw Luffy kneeling before him with a gold ring in his hand. Clutching his chest he stepped back from the scene before him.

"Trafalgar Law, being with you is so much fun that I barely feel time fly by; and if I could spend every waking moment with you then I would. I suck at talking but I know what I feel Torao, and I don’t think I have ever loved a person like I love you. Sure I'm stupid and I make mistakes, but I would never hurt you. So if you are okay with an idiot like me, would you make me the happiest moron alive and become my husband?" Luffy said with a smile that practically screamed joy.

Falling to his knees Law clutched his chest and doubled over from the happiness that coursed through him, "If-if this is a dream I don’t want to wake up…and if you're an illusion p-please…please don’t disappear!" Law shouted as he cried in to his hands. Arms wrapped him and he fell in to the embrace that engulfed him.

"I'm not going anywhere but that only if you say yes." Luffy said lifting up face. Sitting up right Law closed the distance between their lips, relishing in the softness of those lips he realized that yes this real and yes he was freaking happy.

"Of course you freaking moron." Law whispered against his lips. And if the room exploded with cheers and celebration when they kissed again, well that was a story for another time

**Author's Note:**

> I suck don't I? Buhahaha!! Anyways leave a comment and maybe a kudo for mercy sake. Okie dokie I'm out!
> 
> ***I forgot to mention that the fruity smell actually came from Nami and Robin, who were wearing it while helping Luffy plan the engagement surprise!***


End file.
